thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creatureland
"I begin construction of a Theme Park Tycoon. With a loan and a patch of land, I will create the greatest thing the hit this earth since disneyland.....and it will be called: CREATURELAND!!!!" -Kootra Creatureland or Creatureland's are names of Kootra's Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 maps in Career Mode. However, only his first map was named Creatureland in his Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 series, but it was stated by him all the maps are Creatureland's and when he finishes all of the maps, there is going to be an Ultimate Creatureworld, made from the best map in the series. History The very first Creatureland was created on a desert, a map called "Egyptian Sand Dance". When Kootra started the map one of the first things he did was to rename to park, obviously as "Creatureland". Kootra started this map by building some food and drink stands, toilets and first aid buildings, and also building a ride, later on the series he bought some camels and made a little zoo-type thing to get some more money. As the time passed Creatureland grew a lot and Kootra accomplished all the goals he was supposed to in the map, so he decided to save and move on to the new maps but in most of the episodes there was a lot of comments criticising him for forgetting to open the toilets in the park, so Kootra opened all of the toilets before quitting the map. In Episode 22, Kootra started a new map, and of course a new Creatureland called "Scrub Gardens". However, compared to his previous map this took him really a short time to complete. (only 2 episodes compared to 22 episodes) So he moved on to a brand new map in a really short time. The new Creatureland was Ostrich Farm Planins. Just like the previous map Kootra didn't liked the map as much as he did the first one, so he completed the challenges on the map and moved onto a new one. The new map was called Mine Mountain, however, Kootra didn't actually play this map because he wasn't pleased with the map, so he just quit and created a new map, but he returned to this one later in the series. After quitting Mine Mountain, Kootra started Rollercoaster Odyssey, he has spent some time on this map, although it doesn't look like it is at the beginning, this map was a space-themed map, or Kootra just wanted to make it that way, Kootra made some additions to this map like a new coaster, some stands and rides etc. and after completing all the challenges on the map, as usual he moved onto a new map. Most of the comments while he was playing on this map was about requesting him to ride the coasters, also Kootra's hatred for Gorillas was discovered in this map. Kootra started a map with the name, Zoo Rescue, as stated by Kootra himself, this map was disgusting looking, and nothing was supposed be like how it was in the map, so this map needed some time to start looking something like a real amusement park, and Kootra actually completely changed the park and accomplished his goals, he made the animals happy, gained a lot of money and a VIP who visited the park also approved what he did. Kootra completed the Mine Mountain map, which was the one scenario he passed because he didn't liked the map. And then he moved finished Lost Land of the Dinasours scenario. After this Kootra started Rocky Coasters but he is still yet to finish all the game's scenarios and "make the ultimate creature theme park" in his words. Trivia *In this series, Kootra has been criticised a lot of times. Due to not opening his toilets, not riding the coasters with CoasterCam, building stuff inside his animal houses, putting steak stands in front of lion pens, for not putting his hipo's into the water, for not pronouncing Leopard right and problably some other things. *While he was playing the map Rollercoaster Odyssey, the Gorillas weren't satisfied by Kootra's efforts for them, and because of this Kootra's hatred for Gorillas grew. *At the beginning of the series, whenever he was short on money he immediately increased the price of coasters,rides and food,drink stands. *It was stated by Kootra he could do a 2 or 3 hour special when he finishes all the maps. Category:Series Category:Kootra Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series starting in 2011